Second Hand of Time
by Hitomi No Azure
Summary: Aiolos masih hidup setelah menyerahkan bayi Athena ke Kido, namun dia kehilangan ingatan, terdampar, dan tinggal di sebuah pulau terpencil sebagai asisten seorang Geolog selama 17 tahun lamanya, hingga sebuah surat dari Jepang membawanya kembali menemui masa lalu yang telah lama dilupakannya...
1. Chapter 1

Second Hand of Time

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya Masami Kurumada

Warning : Typo, bahasa tidak baku, judul tidak sesuai isi dan kelasahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

Pemuda itu terbangun, tubuhnya merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

'_Dimana ini' _pikir pemuda itu, tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya pemuda itu menatap sekelilingnya.

Tempat itu seperti sebuah kompleks kuil yang sudah hancur, pemuda itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan rasa bingung. Perlahan pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Pemuda itu tanpa sadar melangkah menuju kelaut, langkahnya terhenti saat dia berada dipinggir tebing yang membatasi pemuda itu dengan lautan yang luas. Pemuda itu kembali menatap sekelilingnya dengan wajah bingung.

'_sebenarnya ini dimana?'_ pikir pemuda itu .

pemuda itu mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi, namun tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Tubuh pemuda itu limbung , tanpa sengaja kaki pemuda itu tergelincir di pinggir karang yang licin dan dalam sekejap kesadaran pemuda itu hilang saat tubuh pemuda itu jatuh ke dalam air laut yang berarus deras.

* * *

Pemuda itu kembali tersadar saat sesatu yang dingin menghantam wajahnya, Pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan air dari paru-parunya, dia selamat namun tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit dan dingin, membuat tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan. dia dapat merasakan pasir dan air laut yang dingin di tubuhnya.

"seseorang… tolong…" ucap pemuda itu lemah, pemuda itu merasa putus asa, dia tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang, dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Perlahan kesadaran pemuda itu mulai menjauh.

'_Apa aku akan mati?' _pikir pemuda itu.

Ditengah kesadarannya yang mulai hilang pemuda itu melihat sosok seseorang mendekati dirinya, dia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas namun dia hanya merasa orang itu adalah seorang anak perempuan.

Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya yang gemetaran kearah anak itu.

"Tolong…" ucap pemuda itu kepada anak itu sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

Anak perempuan itu segera berlari mendekati pemuda itu saat dia melihat pemuda itu pingsan. Dia tidak menyangka akan menemukan manusia terdampar saat dia sedang berjalan-jalan dipinggir pantai.

"Hei, hei, kau tidak apa-apa? " panggil anak itu ke pemuda itu dengan panik, namun pemuda itu tidak menjawab.

Dengan panik anak itu memeriksa denyut nadi pemuda itu, anak itu merasakan denyut nadi pemuda itu dan menghela napas lega.

Perlahan anak itu membalik tubuh pemuda itu, mata anak itu melebar saat melihat wajah pemuda itu.

'_Dia…, tidak salah lagi, dia memang orang yang dikatakan oleh nenek' _ucap anak perempuan itu dalam hati.

anak itu kembali memeriksa tubuh pemuda itu, dia semain terkejut saat melihat luka di tubuh pemuda itu.

"Ini gawat, lukanya harus segera ditangani atau dia akan meninggal" ucap anak perempuan itu,

Dengan cepat anak itu menggendong pemuda itu dan membawanya ke rumahnya.

TBC

* * *

Ano...

Salam kenal senpai-senpai sekalian...m(_ _)m

ini fanfic pertama saya di Fandom ini, semoga anda suka...

maaf jika saya banyak melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan penulisan.

akhir kata, jika anda berkenan, bisakah anda meninggalkan kata-kata di kotak review..

terima kasih (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2 : New Name, New Family

Second Hand of Time

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya Masami Kurumada

Warning : Typo, bahasa tidak baku, judul tidak sesuai isi dan kelasahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

Pemuda itu berpikir dia telah mati, dia telah berada dalam kegelapan sangat lama dia tidak bisa merasakan dan mendengar apapun. Namun sekarang di dalam dunia yang gelap itu dia mendengar suara orang-orang berbicara dengan samar. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, dia mencoba mendengarkan suara orang-orang itu dan perlahan-lahan dia dapat merasakan dan mendengar sekelilingnya.

Dia tidak lagi berbaring di pasir yang dingin dan basah melainkan benda yang hangat dan lembut, dia juga dapat merasakan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya juga bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Pemuda itu perlahan membuka matanya.

Dia berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur, dalam sebuah kamar dengan warna kream dan coklat. Sebuah selang menancap di tangannya dan tersambung ke suatu benda yang berada dipinggir tempat tidurnya. Di tubuhnya menempel kabel-kabel yang juga tersambung ke mesin yang mengeluarkan bunyi yang sedikit berisik, tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah layar kecil yang memiliki garis hijau yang naik dan turun setiap berbunyi, pemuda itu hanya menatap garis hijau itu dengan ragu walau pandangannya masih kabur.

Perhatian pemuda itu teralihkan dari layar saat dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka,

Seorang anak kecil berambut panjang berwarna platina dan seorang wanita tua berambut putih sebahu masuk dan mendekati tempat tidur pemuda itu, dari sudut mata pemuda itu dia melihat ada seorang lagi yang masuk bersama kedua perempuan itu namun orang itu hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan dan tertutup oleh bayangan, yang dapat pemuda itu lihat hanya rambut ivorynya yang panjang .

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau bangun, kau telah tertidur lebih dari sebulan, membaut kami sangat khawatir" ucap anak perempuan berambut platina itu, pemuda itu dapat melihat ekspersi lega di wajah anak itu.

Pemuda itu mencoba bangun namun dia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di tubuhnya, pemuda itu kemudian tersadar bahwa tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan perban, terutama di tangan dan perutnya.

Anak perempuan berambut platina itu mendekati si pemuda dan berusaha menenangkan si pemuda yang tampak mulai panik.

" Tenanglah , luka di perutmu bisa terbuka lagi jika kau memaksa untuk bangun." Ucap anak perempuan berambut platina itu, dengan perlahan anak itu mendorong si pemuda agar kembali berbaring di tempat tidur.

Pemuda itu menatap ketiga orang itu secara bergantian dengan wajah waspada dan juga takut.

" Siapa kalian? Ini dimana? " ucap pemuda itu dengan parau, tak lama pemuda itu batuk, tenggorokan pemuda itu terasa kering dan itu membuatnya sulit untuk berbicara.

Pemuda itu melihat anak perempuan berambut ivory itu keluar dari ruangan itu, sementara anak perempuan berambut platina mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping tempat tidur pemuda itu.

" Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri, namaku Reina" ucap anak perempuan berambut platina itu sambil tersenyum kecil, tak lama dia mengarahkan tangannnya kearah wanita tua di sebelahnya.

" Yang berada disebelah kiriku ini adalah nenekku Helena" lanjut Reina, lalu anak itu menunjuk kearah pintu tempat anak perempuan berambut ivory tadi keluar.

" Dan yang barusan saja keluar tadi adalah kakakku, Astrea. Kau sekarang sedang berada di pulau tempat tinggal kami, Pulau Celeste." Jawab Reina dengan lembut, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Pemuda itu tampak terkejut saat melihat segelas air putih dihadapannya, pemuda itu menatap ke orang yamng menyodorkan air itu padanya. Anak perempuan bermata emereald dan berambut ivory, orang yang seja tadi hanya berdiri disudut ruangan kamar, Astrea.

" Minumlah, selama kau tertidur kau tidak makan dan minum dengan normal.." ucap Astrea dengan wajah datar.

Pemuda itu mengangguk lemah, dengan bantuan Astrea pemuda itu duduk dan meminum air di gelas itu sec ara perlahan. Setela air itu habis Astrea membaringkan pemuda itu di ranjang dan kembali ke sudut ruangan membuat pemuda itu kembali berhadapan dengan Reina dan Helena.

" Jadi, siapa namamu dan apa yang terjadi hingga kau bisa terdampar disini dengan tubuh terluka seperti itu?" Tanya Reina dengan wajah penasaran.

" Ah, Itu…" namun pemuda itu terdiam wajahnya memucat, dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun, apa yang terjadi dengannya, masa lalunya, bahkan namanya. Saat dia mencoba mengingatnya kepalanya terasa sakit

" Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Reina dengan wajah khawatir, pemuda itu menatap Reina dengan ragu.

" Ya, tapi… maaf, saya tidak bisa mengingat apapun, saat saya mencobanya kepala saya terasa sangat sakit." Ucapnya pelan

" Eh?! Kau tida bisa mengingat masa lalumu?! Bagaimana dengan tempat asalmu, apa kau bisa mengingatnya?" Tanya Reina dengan wajah terkejut dan khawatir, namun pemuda itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

" Tidak, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali" ucap pemuda itu, suaranya terdengar putus asa.

* * *

Reina menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah sedih, dia mengerti perasaan pemuda itu karena orang yang paling dekat dengannya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Perlahan sebuah pikiran terlintas di dalam kepalanya, gadis itu menatap nenek dan kakaknya dengan wajah penuh harapan.

Seolah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran cucunya itu Helena tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk setuju, sementara Astrea menghela napas panjang sebelum mengangguk menyetujui ide adiknya itu.

Helena perlahan mendekat dan duduk dipinggir ranjang pemuda itu.

" Bagaimana jika kau tinggal disini sampai ingatanmu pulih? Tanya Helena kepada pemuda itu, pemuda itu tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Reina.

" Ta, tapi apa saya tidak menyusahkan anda?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan ragu.

" Tentu saja tidak!" ucap Reina dengan wajah riang, sementara Astrea hanya diam menatap adiknya, ekspresi gadis itu tidak terbaca.

" Lalu… sampai kau bisa mengingat namamu, bagaimana kalau kau kami panggil dengan nama Sisyphus?" Tanya Helena kepada pemuda itu lagi.

Pemuda itu menunduk sebentar, lalu menatap Helena dan kedua anak perempuan di belakangnya, wajah pemuda itu tampak cerah dan tanpa sadar pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

" Ya, tentu saja saya mau, lalu…masih banyak hal yang tidak saya mengerti dan mulai sekarang saya akan banyak merepotkan anda sekalian, tapi saya akan berusaha semampu saya, jadi… saya mohon bantuan anda sekalian" ucap pemuda itu dengan sopan sambil kembali tertunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Reina menatap Sisyphus dengan gembira, sementara Astrea tetap memasang espresi datar. Namun tatapannya melembut saat dia berbicara dengan suara sangat pelan

" Selamat datang, Sisyphus" ucap Astrea, gadis itu menatap Sisyphus sekilas, sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu.

* * *

Akhirnya bisa mengupdate juga (TT_TT), padahal hampir setiap hari dirumah tapi tugas-tugas selalu menumpuk membuat saya tidak bisa menyentuh laptop. maaf kepada pembaca sekalian m(_ _)m.

AmuletWin777: tentu saja boleh, umm boleh panggil Amu-san? Dan terima asih sudah menyukai summary cerita saya, saaya merasa sengang sekali ^_^

ScorpioNoKuga : salam kenal juga Kuga-san, ya saya penggemar PJO*dansedangmenantibukuterbarunyakeluar* dan SS… dan terima kasih telah memFav cerita ini, saya merasa sangat terharu… TT^TT

Umm, adakah yang berbaik hati untuk memberi Review? arigatou...


End file.
